Blessed by an angel
by erinlightwoodbane
Summary: What if Alec was hurt more seriously in his fight against Abbadon in City Of Bones? This is my story of how Alec fell into a coma after his fight. One day, Alec wakes up twice as beautiful, twice as strong, twice as honest and twice as lovable. What happened to Alec? It's as if he was blessed by an angel...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:  
 **Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters... But then again if I were to write The Mortal Instruments, the whole series probably would have ended in each chapter being about Alec... whoops. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare. Reviews = Love 3**

 **Enjoy!**

Alec lay on his side, pale and unmoving. The fight against Abbadon raged on in the background but all Jace could focus on was Alec. His deep blue eyes were wide open and staring, vacant of the usual sparkle Alec's eyes had always held. Blood bubbled up at his rose lips as Alec attempted to move. Jace ran towards Alec, feeling desperate. Tears pricked at the end of his vision which hadn't happened since he was 10 years old. Alec was his parabatai, his best friend, his _**brother.**_ And now it was his fault that Alec was practically dead. If Jace hadn't been so reckless, jumping out at Abbadon without thinking, Alec wouldn't be in this position.

Suddenly, there was a light so bright that Jace had to cover both his and Alec's eyes with his hands. Jace turned to see Simon standing in the doorway, Alec's bow in his hand. Glancing upwards, Jace saw that the rat boy had destroyed the skylight with an arrow, allowing light to rush in through the dirty windows. Abbadon screamed, and writhed in pain before dissolving into a pile of ash.

For a moment, the room was quiet. Clary stood up and clung to Simon, hugging his scrawny frame. A deep pain hung in his chest, tightening it's grip on Jace's heart. Jealousy. An emotion Jace hadn't felt in a long time. Isabelle began to crawl towards her fallen brother, calling his name desperately. Jace noticed that Alec's eyes had closed and worried, Jace pressed two fingers to the base of his throat, his heart leaping when he found practically no pulse. Jace swore under his breath and pulled Alec's top over his head, which wasn't hard as Alec weighed even less than Clary somehow. Although Jace would never admit it, Alec had much better muscles than Jace, strongly defined against his slim build and porcelain skin. Jace's breath caught in his throat as he saw three large, deep cuts running through the whole of Alec's chest. Jace heard Isabelle gasp and he looked over, confused.

"The runes aren't working!" Isabelle exclaimed, tears running down her face, smudging her mascara.

Clary had a hand over her mouth, looking shocked and somewhat horrified.

Hastily, Jace picked Alec up bridal style, and smiled slightly as Alec's head knocked against Jace's broad shoulders and stayed there. Running out of the room, he yelled at Simon to open the van.

In a moment they were all seated and the mundane had started the car and shot off down the street.

"Ring Hodge." Jace told Clary, shouting "NOW!" when she hesitated.

Only Alec could get Jace so worried that hewould shout at Clary.

Jace and Isabelle sat in the back of the van, exchanging worried glances, in fear of what would happen to their brother.

Finally, they reached the institute. Before the van had even stopped, Jace jumped out of the vehicle, Alec still in his arms, and rushed towards the infirmary, his heart pounding.

Gently, Jace lowered Alec onto the nearest bed before rushing off to find some alcohol to clean the wounds. Thankfully, there was still some left in the medicine cupboard and so Jace began to pour it out onto some cotton pads. Jace winced as he sat back down next to Alec. This was going to hurt. Cautiously, Jace pressed the burning liquid against the deep cuts which scarred Alec's chest. Jace frowned when Alec didn't even flinch at the pain of his cuts being cleaned. Although he was worried, Jace began to clean the rest of Alec's wounds, becoming more and more frantic when Alec remained still the whole time. Sighing, Jace sat back in the chair beside Alec's bed, clinging onto his hand.

A hand on his shoulder startled him from his thoughts and Jace looked around to see Clary.

"What?" Jace asked, not caring if he was being rude.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for Alec to get hurt." Clary told him, her green eyes watering.

Jace rolled his eyes before answering, "I don't know why mundane always insist on saying sorry when it was something they had no control over."

Clary went to say something but was interrupted by Isabelle pushing her out of the way to stand next to Jace.

Isabelle looked horrendous, but Jace doubted he looked any better. His parabatai rune ached and throbbed. It was painful but it reassured him that Alec was still alive... for now anyways. Isabelle's makeup was running down her beautiful face, and her dark eyes were red and rimmed with shadows.

"Magnus is coming." Isabelle finally said, her voice raw and scratchy.

Jace was surprised. Why would Magnus want to help? But then Jace remembered the way Magnus had looked at Alec, his eyes surprised and pleased when it was Alec who comforted him about his parents. Jace hadn't even thought of doing anything to help Magnus. He doubted anyone else had to. But Alec had never been like the average shadowhunter. He was shy and kind, handsome in a way no one else was but he never tried to show himself off his beauty like his siblings had. Although he tried to hide himself away from the world, his raven black hair always hanging infront of his eyes, and his slim build covered in large comfortable jumpers, the world always saw him. When he walked into a room, everyone's eyes were always drawn to Alec, their eyes full of lust and wonder. No-one had looked twice at Jace and Isabelle, their gazes always set on Alec who had never liked attention. Alec always assumed that they were always looking at his two siblings, after all they were the two who were more confident and outgoing. But there had always been something so captivating about Alec, from the graceful way he walked, to the light blush which would always appear on his snow coloured skin when he was embarrassed. Which was admittedly, most of the time.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

 **Hello internet! How is everyone today? I say everyone when there's really only probably 2 people reading this! I hope you're all feeling fantastic and you enjoyed the last chapter! And now, Magnus gets involved!**

 **Reviews = Love 3**

 **All rights belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

 **MAGNUS POV**

Magnus's mind is full of thoughts of the beautiful blue eyed shadowhunter who had come to his magnificent party as he attempt to watch 'America's next top model' but my thoughts of him refuse to let him concentrate. Magnus supposed that the people with him looked all right to but nothing could be compared to the blue eyed beauty. The boy with the golden hair and eyes was cute to if you were into the whole 'I'm hot and I know it' type, which Magnus wasn't. The two girls were pretty to and Magnus assumed that the tall girl with long black hair was the sister to the angel Magnus had immediately became attracted to. The resemblance wasn't hard to see. They both had the same dark hair and high, sharp cheekbones although their eye colour was extremely different. The girls were a dark brown whereas the boy had the bluest eyes Magnus had ever seen. Which was saying alot since Will Herondale's eyes were pretty impressive. Clary was also a very cute person with her fiery red hair and bright green eyes. The boy who was with her, the one who had turned into a rat was also quite a hit if you were into tall and scrawny boys with glasses.

Sighing annoyed, Magnus began to stroke chairman meow who had crawled onto his lap, meowing softly.

"Why can't I get him out of my head, chairman?" Magnus moaned, hitting his head off the back of his bright pink sofa.

His cat let out a low, pitiful whine before jumping off Magnus's lap and stalking out of the room.

"Stupid cat." Magnus muttered.

This was going to be a long night.

Or maybe not. As soon as he had thought about that, an envelope encased in flames appeared infront of Magnus. He frowned. Fire messages rarely meant anything good and if the shadowhunters had sent for Magnus's help they must be desperate. Magnus let out a small hiss of pain as the edges of the fire burnt his ringed fingers. Despite being immortal, Fire could still kill him. He opened the letter and read:

 _Dear Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn._

 _I am writing to you to tell you that one of our young shadowhunters- Alexander Lightwood has been seriously injured during a fight with the greater demon, Abbadon. Poison is running through his veins and he is near death. I apologise if I have interrupted any of your plans but the matter is urgent._

 _May the angel bless you, Hodge Starkweather._

Magnus swore loudly, running over to his door to pull on a pair of yellow combat boots and his purple cloak. If he remembered correctly Alexander- Alec he had heard his friends call him- was the blue eyed boy Magnus couldn't take his mind off and Magnus was _**not**_ going to let him die. Not on his watch. He was so desperate to reach the younger boy that Magnus hadn't even bothered to check his hair in the mirror like he always did. Damn. That boy had him wrapped around his finger.

Magnus arrived at the institute 5 minutes later, striding through the doors of the institute, once again feeling like his usual, confident self. At least he was until Alec's sister ran into him. Makeup ran down her face, making her look like a sad clown.

"Where is he?" Asked Magnus, impatient.

Isabelle blinked slowly, "Who?" she asked.

Magnus rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Not the brightest crayon in the box are you? Shadowhunter, tall, black hair and gorgeous blue eyes? Ring a bell?"

"Oh. He's this way." Isabelle answered.

Without looking behind her, Isabelle took off running down the long winding corridors, not bothering to check if Magnus was following.

Magnus swore and took off after her. He didn't know how no-one got lost in the institute. The place was huge.

Finally, they stopped in front of a set of giant oak doors.

Hesitantly, Magnus moved forwards and pushed them open, surprised at how light they were.

The doors hit against the door with a loud bang.

All heads snapped up to meet Magnus's gaze.

"Right. All of you out now." Magnus demanded.

"But-" The blonde boy began to say.

Magnus cut him off, "No buts. I need to concentrate."

Reluctantly, they all left the room, the golden boy tossing Magnus a glare before saying, "If you hurt him, I swear on the angel I'll kill you."

Magnus sighed, "Shadowhunters always so dramatic."

Magnus walked over to the bed Alec was lying in, concerned. He threw off his coat and rolled up his silk sleeves before looking over at the boy. The boy was a mess. A hot mess. But still a mess. Magnus felt guilty after saying that, the boy was dying and all Magnus could think about is how hot he is? Pull yourself together Magnus for god sake he scolded. Admittedly, the boys chance of survival was slim and if Magnus had arrived any later, he probably would be dead. Alec lay on the bed, topless, his dark hair spread out on the pillow like a fan. Magnus gulped and forced himself to look away from Alec's perfect abs. Three large cuts ran down the younger boys entire chest, deep and gaping. Magnus winced at the sight of them. Thankfully, someone had cleaned the base of the wounds so at least that made the wounds a little less hard to heal. But it would still take up a lot of Magnus's energy.

Magnus lay his hand just above the cuts and closed his eyes, willing the power to come. And it did. Blue sparks shot out of Magnus's hand and into the gash, but still they wouldn't seal. Magnus pressed harder, already feeling weak.

Finally, when Magnus had managed to clear some of the poison out of Alexander's body, he collapsed. There was no more Magnus could do.

It filled his heart with dread.

Alec would have to heal on his own, and even then he might not ever wake up.

Magnus awoke to someone shaking his shoulders. Blinking, he looked up into the dark eyes of Isabelle Lightwood.

"I brought you some water." Isabelle said, her voice quiet.

Magnus thanked her and raised the cool glass to his lips, downing it in one gulp.

Isabelle took the glass off him and went to the taps to refill it.

When she came back, she sat in the seat opposite Magnus, holding her brother's hand.

She didn't ask how Alec was doing bus as Isabelle looked at him, he could see it in her eyes.

Magnus decided to put her out of her misery, although he definitely didn't want to be there when he told her but he knew it was only fair. This was her brother. She deserved to know.

"I tried everything. Believe me I did. I used so much of my energy I won't be able to use my magic for more than a week. I've managed to clear some of the poison but some was buried deep in his heart. I'm so sorry Isabelle, darling... but Alec has fell into a coma and I don't know if he'll wake up."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

 **So, here is chapter 3! Also, I can no longer listen to 'Young and Beautiful' by the fabulous Lana del Ray without thinking of Malec... go listen to it!**

 **All rights belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare.**

 **MAGNUS POV:**

The next few weeks go by slowly, Magnus, Izzy and Jace all practically attatched to Alec's bedside.

At first, Magnus had questioned himself on why he was still at the institute. He had never felt like this before, and had never had such feelings for a shadowhunter of all people.

But there was something so captivating about Alexander Lightwood, his beauty, honesty and kindness had stuck out to Magnus like light in darkness.

The Nephilm were not known for playing nice, and yet there was Alec, comforting him about Magnus's parents, assuring him that Magnus could not help who he was.

That shocked Magnus to say the least.

Never had he met someone who had comforted him about himself, none of Magnus's ex partners were like Alec. Most of them had been outgoing, always wishing for attention.

Alec was not like that.

It seemed that Alec's siblings were also confused about Magnus's feelings towards Alexander.

He was pretty sure that Isabelle knew how he had felt. She had given him a small, knowing smirk when Magnus had practically screamed at the girl, insisting that he had to stay.

And then there was Jace.

The golden haired boy had been scowling at Magnus pretty much nonstop for the first week, annoyed that Magnus was still staying at the institute.

But Magnus couldn't control his feelings very well. It wasn't his fault that something about the blue eyed beauty drew Magnus to him like a magnet.

However, Magnus knew that Alec had feelings for his parabatai, Jace. But when Alec's shoulder had brushed against Magnus's, he had felt sparks and he was sure that Alec had felt them to, judging from the surprised but pleased look in the boy's eyes.

And then there was the problem that Alec was so far in the closest, he was at Narnia.

Secretly, Magnus had hoped that somehow if Alec woke up that he would wake up confident about his sexuality.

 _If_

There was a chance that Alec might not even survive...

Magnus didn't know if he could live with himself if that happened.

"MAGNUS!" A voice screams in Magnus's ears, waking him from his slumber.

Magnus turns, becoming face to face with Isabelle.

"What? Is it Alec?" Magnus asks, shooting up and out of his seat in the library.

"Something's happening in the infirmary and we can't get the door open!" She exclaims worriedly.

Once again, Magnus finds himself running off after Isabelle.

The doors outside the institute's hospital are closed, and a blinding light seeps out from under the doors.

Magnus furrows his eyebrows, pressing a hand to the door handle. He frowns when the door refuses to open, even while Magnus uses his magic.

"Is Jace in there?" Magnus asks.

"Yes." An obnoxious voice rings out.

Magnus turns around to see Jace, he can tell that Jace is attempting to act casual. He might be fooling Isabelle but he certainly isn't fooling Magnus. He can see deep worry lines eteched onto Jace's forehead, and a light frown rests on his face.

Suddenly, Jace falls to the ground with a scream. His golden eyes are wide with pain as he clutches his parabatai rune. Blood seeps through his fingers. Both Isabelle and Magnus stare towards the boy on the floor, eyes wide with fear. Finally, when Jace pulls his hand away, Magnus sees that the blood is pouring out of the parabatai rune carved into Jace's shoulder.

Magnus runs over to Jace, inspecting the wound. Except there isn't even a scratch. Just a layer of blood over his mark.

Thankfully, the rune is still black.

Magnus spends the rest of the day, pacing the hall outside of the infirmary, scared out of his mind.

Still, the doors would not open. Not with an opening run or Magnus's powerful magic.

NOTHING.

Finally, a few hours later, the light died down and the doors flew open with a massive bang.

All three ran in, worried and scared. Fear was not an emotion Magnus had felt in a long time. And now he was feeling it for a boy he had just met?

A gorgeous boy, but still a boy.

Magnus had thought it was impossible for Alec to get any more beautiful... apparently he was wrong.

When the trio walked into the room, something was different. Something had been inside the room... something powerful.

Magnus heard Isabelle gasped and he turned around to see her holding her hand against her mouth, looking shocked.

Magnus followed her gaze and nearly stumbled backwards at the sight he saw.

Alec was sitting upright in the bed, looking confused.

Except Alec looked different. A lot different.

Alec had always been pretty but now... now words couldn't describe how Alec looked.

He had grown taller, and was even slimmer than before, and now his muscled were way more defined and pressed against the black top he was wearing, chosen courtesy of Magnus, simply because it was a tight fit.

Despite the muscles, Alec's body looked more graceful, more elegant. Like a ballet dancer.

And his face... oh god, his face.

Alec's hair was shorter and twice as dark, his hair styled similar to Jaces's.

The black of his hair stood out against his perfect, porcelain skin.

His lips were a dark rose, full and looked as if they were begging to be kissed.

His nose was a perfect shape, and his cheekbones were twice as high and deep, giving him an angelic look.

But his eyes were what shocked Magnus the most. If it was possible, Alec's eyes were twice as blue, and sparks of gold danced across the colour.

So this was how he was going o die, huh? Drowning in Alec's eyes? It wasn't the worst way to go. At least he was looking at something pretty before he was sent off to hell.

And then Magnus realised that he wasn't dead, infact he was very much alive.

Alec stared at him, his long eyelashes brushing against his cheekbones as he blinked.

Magnus heard Jace swearing and he turned to look at both of the lightwood siblings.

It was Jace who broke the silence, "You know, if I wasn't straight... "

Jace didn't even have to finish his sentence and Magnus knew perfectly well what he meant, partially because he agreed with him on his thoughts.

Alec raised a delicate eyebrow i confusion, cocking his head to the side to look at Jace.

Magnus's heart leapt.

"What happened to you? When did you get so..." Isabelle questioned, and once again Magnus knew perfectly how Alec's sister felt.

A look of alarm appeared in Alec's eyes before he asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

God, even his voice sounded sexy, it was quiet and soft and Magnus felt his heart flutter.

Alec's gaze snapped to Magnus as he said, "She's right, Alec, something's changed... but hey! I'm not complaining, you look incredible, at least 10 times as hot as me and that's saying something!"

Once again, Alec looked adorably confused, his blue eyes flickering between his siblings and Magnus.

Sighing, Magnus held a hand out above Alec's chest and concentrated. When he closed his eyes, he saw Alec unconscious in his bed, a bright figure hovered above him, its hand pressed to his chest.

Magnus had read about such creatures, who when in their time of need, would seek out the best of the best and pump angel grace into the warriors veins.

It hadn't happened in longer than 900 years.

He understood why Alec had been chosen... but still, it shocked Magnus to his core.

It took a while for Magnus to really accept what had happened.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood had been blessed by an angel...

 **Sorry this took so long to upload! Also, it would be really cool if you could leave a review? Constructive criticism is much appreciated!**


End file.
